1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a holding device; in particular, to a holder mechanism for holding a handheld device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the recent years, handheld devices such as mobile phones and tablets have become common. Generally, when using a smart phone or a tablet PC, the user needs to hold the device in one hand and to operate it in another hand. If the handheld device is put on a table, the device is usually laid flat on the table, so that the handheld device is difficult to be read by the user. In addition, handheld devices are not only used while walking or standing, but also in receiving phone calls and navigating directions while driving via setting the device in a car or a motorbike using a handheld device holder.
Since most of the handheld device holders on the market cannot fit all handheld devices with different shapes or sizes, they have small applicability. The users need to choose a specific holder to set their hand held devices on it depending upon different types. Furthermore, previous handheld device holders have complex configurations and parts, so as to increase some operating problems for the users.